graakassfandomcom-20200213-history
Diving
Diving or also called Looting, is an activity that consists in using a pair of flippers to scavenge treasures underwater around Graal. To scavenge a treasure you first need the flippers, then, whenever you see a darkblue circle on the water, tap the flippers when you are above it and then tap them again when you see the yellow !'' before it disappears or else you will fail. If done well, you will get out a random treasure. There are 62 different treasures in total, each with a different value and rarity. These treasures can be sold to a few NPCs around Graal Classic for gralats. These NPCs seek different type of treasures with the exception of Elster, an old man inside a cave just at Sardons Castle's left part; he buys everything, but doing so has a small discount on each item compared to theis respective owner. Example: Cracked shield is 30Gs each with the Snowtown's blacksmith, but 25Gs each with Elster. ''Note: To sell some loots, you first have to talk to the NPC and without moving, show the treasure. There are only two different treasures that have a special use. These are: Weird Brick (Can be converted in furniture) and the Zorbi Helm (Can be converted in a hat) yet these can still be sold if wished. To see how to get the flippers visit: Quests. Treasures Below you will see a full list with all the 62 treasures with their name, rarity, buyer and price for both: buyer and Elster. Ignore the small number at the top (amount of them.) Rarity was based on their price and also the frequency to get it. By epic it means that they at least took around 300-1,000 lots after to get it. It makes it a extremely rare item and is recommended to keep them as a trophy. NPCs locations Below you will see a list with the NPCs that buy specific items mentioned above. Furniture use The Weird Brick can be used as a furniture. All you have to do is set it in a botton through your inventory and show it; this will ask you if you want to make it a furniture item. However, if you keep them as a loot, you can sell it. The rest of treasures can also be showed off in your house if you buy the Display Case from MoD Town's furniture store. This small crystal box is used to put in display any loot you want. To do this, you first have to place the Display Case next to you, face it and show the treasure you want to put in, it will automatically display it and also will be removed of your inventory (only one.) However, you can still get it back by just grabbing the Display Case. Trivia *If you remove the Display Case when it has an item inside, the item will go back to you. *Even when you already redeemed the Zorbi Hat, you can still find more and sell them. *When finding the Sea Sponge, it will have a pretty hilarous description referring to Spongebob Squarepants. *Doing this activity can let you discover the meaning of the word Graal which is a type of cup that has some kind of great interest and power in the game. *While diving over a farkblue circle, it may occur that the ! will never show up and you will come back to the surface with nothing, but, the circle persists there in a small version and if you dive over it, the ! should appear tis time. *Lag can be the cause of never showing the ! and resulting in a lost chance of looting. *The three most common treasures are: Old boot, Broken keys and Sad sign. *The flippers are given by a zorbi, which is pretty ironic since zorbies are a kind of aquatic creatures that don't need equipment to swim, this can be proved if you go to the entrance of their castle, two guards are seem there, without swim equipment and being underwater. *The mysterious old man is one of the only buyers that doesn't has the gralat emote, along with Elster. *Graal Classic has its rivers and oceans very contaminated.